Magic Wonder
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: The first EVER HnKnA and Harry Potter crossover! Hopefully, will lead to more! Read and Review!


**A/n:** Well, I've recently gotten more inspiration for some story ideas! _(Mostly HnKnA crossovers!) _This one will most likely be my favorite since it has a plot I've been working out for over a month now! I really hope you like it! Summary is here, and the prolouge is short, but I'll have more up before school starts in August, and I'll have updated some of my other stories as well. _(Especially My Wonderland and Bella Potter: The (Unknown) Twilight Chronicles!)_ Well, enjoy!

**Summary: **_(RECAP) _Fifteen years ago, James and Lilly Potter were murdered at Voldemort's hands, leaving their two year-old children to face the world alone. After spending ten years suffering with their aunt, uncle, and cousin, they recieve their letters and head off to Hogwarts, spending the next four years facing anything that came their way, together.  
_(PRESENT TIME)_ After the battle at the Ministry, Dumbledore sends Harry's twin sister, Alicia ("Alice,") to a Muggle family to protect her from Voldemort's wrath. Whilst there, she is kidnapped by the White Rabbit, and brought Wonderland. Will she ever get back home to defeat Voldemort and save her friends?

* * *

**Magic Wonder:**

**_Prolouge_**

* * *

Sighing, I gazed solemnly at the garden around me.

I, Alicia "Fang" Lillian Potter, a Gryffindor, had turned tail and ran when my friends and brother had needed me the most they ever had. With Voldemort rising in power, and a war peeking over the horizon, I needed to be with the others: training to fight for both my own life, and the lives of others. Sure, I can understand Harry and Dumbledore both wanting to protect me from the Death Eaters, but I don't see how shipping me off to a Muggle family, (who had just lost their Mum, might I add,) would do any good. If anything, it'd cause more harm before any good was done.

But, anyways, I digress. Lorina, the elder sister of the family, should be back in a moment with the playing cards she left to hunt down. Her interpretation of the dream I had had napping not moments before was that I craved a game, or a challenge; I, however, think it's, more than likely, yet another cryptic message from the dank, looney recesses of what's left of Voldemort's mind. What was with all the talk about games and rules even about, anyway? What scheme might Voldemort have up his sleeve, now that news of his return has finally reached the wizard world's ears? I'll have to send an owl to Harry or Hermione later, to confirm my suspicions.

Yawning, I turned back to the elegant Muggle manor, a wave of anxiety and paranoia washing over me. Shouldn't Lorina be back already? What could be taking her so long? What if they had already found me, and were using the poor, oblivious Muggle girl as bait to lure me into their clutches? What if she was working for them? She could have been only acting Muggle all along, sugar-coating her nonsesne words as she slowly bided her time before she struck! What if- Whoa there, Alice, you're starting to sound mental. Don't let your imagination run all over you. She probably misplaced them, and had to search the house for them. I yawned again, feling myself nodding off as I chastised my wild imagination.

I shouldn't fall asleep again. It's not lady-like, and Lorina could be back at any moment with our card game. But..sleep sounded so _tempting_... I lied back down, curling in on my side. It was such a lovely day, for once; the weather was absolutely perfect. Not a cloud in sight, you could see every inch of the bright blue sky, and sun was out - a rarity, here in London - shining down on all the life within its reach, with a cool, early summer breeze blowing in the wind... Maybe just a _little_ more sleep won't hurt.

With that in mind, I quickly shut my eyes, letting the blissful darkness of sleep overcome me.

* * *

**A/n:** Well, I hope you liked it. I had most of this written out already, then added more as I typed it up. Then, when I clicked the "save" button on the Edit/Preview Document page, it logged me out, (Even though I'd only been logged in for an HOUR!) and deleted everything I wrote! So, I had to go back and type it all again! Well, anyways, hope you liked it, and read and review!

**NOTES:** Alice's nickname, "Fang," has two seperate origions.

First, in first year, when Norbert first hatched, he snapped at her and Fang, (Hagrid's dog,) and they both ran and hid behind the couch at the exact same time. Hagrid laughed, and said that, if he hadn't known any better, he'd have thought they were the same person. (...needless to say, Alice was not happy!)

Second, in fifth year, after a (secret) DA practice, Alice transformed in an (illegal) tiger Animagus. Her friends gave her the nickname as a joke, and as a Marauder honor. (She's a honey-gold tiger with ice blue stripes and markings on her face. Her fangs are vampire-ish, and poke out from under her lip.)


End file.
